russelfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Partytime (variety show)
It's Partytime is the Philippine longest-running musical variety show in the Philippines broadcast by IBC. The show is presented by its main hosts Gino Padilla, Lani Misalucha, Rachel Alejandro and Dingdong Avanzado, the longest-running musical variety show in the Philippines and on Asia. The show aired its pilot episode on June 16, 2013 and airs live Sundays. The show also broadcasts worldwide thorough Global IBC. Overview World-renowned artists like the The King of Untimate Singer Gino Padilla, The Asia's Nightingale Lani Musalucha, The Asia's Queen of OPM Rachel Alejandro and The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado headline the country's top performers, which includes R&B Duo Thyro and Yumi, Paula Bianca, Born to be a Star Season 1 grand champion Greggy Santos, Carla Castelo, Top Zusara, Anton Alvarez, Jinky Vidal and Marvin Ong, just to name a few. Kapinoy primetime stars also a regular performers Miguel Aguila, Meg Imperial, Dingdong Dantes, Cristine Reyes, Cogie Domingo, Robi Domingo and Nikki Bacolod. The rising teen stars of today are Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Mario Maurer, Sofia Andres, Aki Torio, Bianca Casado, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Janeena Chan, James Reid, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora, Ella Cruz, John Wayne Sace and Dino Imperial. History It's Partytime conceptualized and launched on June 16, 2013 as the concert party on Sundays. Gino Padilla, Lani Misalucha, Rachel Alejandro and Dingdong Avanzado as the main hosts for the show together with Top Suzara, Paula Bianca, Marvin Ong and Jinky Vidal. The cast of Sandy's Boyfriend are Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach, Mario Maurer and Sofia Andres, Aki Torio and Bianca Casado, and Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador became co-hosts for the show to attract the younger viewers. The show has their own theme song, broadcast live from IBC studios in Broadcast City, with director of Mark Reyes. Also, It's Partytime compete the rivals of ASAP 18 and Sunday All Stars in the Sunday afternoon party. Cast 'Main hosts' *Dingdong Avanzado *Lani Misalucha *Rachel Alejandro *Gino Padilla 'Co-hosts and performers' The following are the co-hosts and performers in It's Parytime: *Abby Bautista *AJ Muhlach *Aki Torio *Anna Luna *Anton Alvarez *Bianca Casado *Carlo Lazerna *Carlo Lopez *Carla Castelo *Charlie Green *Cristine Reyes *Cogie Domingo *Coraleen Waddell *Dingdong Dantes *Dino Imperial *Ella Cruz *Gio Comia *Greggy Santos *Jake Cuenca *James Reid *Janeena Chan *Janella Salvador *Janine Tugonon *Jinky Vidal *Joanna Morales *John Wayne Sace *Josh Padilla *Juan Carlos Urquico *Juan Miguel Urquico *Kenjhons *Lance Christopher *Lucas Zamora *Mario Maurer *Marlo Mortel *Marvin Ong *Meg Imperial *Miguel Aguila *MJ Cayabyab *MMJ *Nadine Lustre *Nathan Bareera *Nikki Bacolod *Paula Bianca *Pio Balbuena *Robi Domingo *Samantha Flores *Say Alonzo *Sheng Belmonte *Sofia Andres *Thyro and Yumi *Top Suzara *Yam Concepcion 'Occasionaly Guest Co-Host and Performers' *Anja Aguilar *Andrew E. *Ashley Rivera *Anton Revilla *DJ Durano *Fernano Carrillo *Gee-Ann Abrahan *Giselle Sanchez *Jon Santos *Maui Taylor *Neocolours *Nicole Anderson *Samantha Flores 'Honorific Title' Segments *Kantahan Pinoy *Tatlong Bente Singko *Boyzone *The Lani Spot *Paula Rocks *Nadine on Stage *Love Teams *Star Kapinoy *Pagmamahal, Greggy *SuperSayaw Subsidiaries *'It's Partytime Lifestyle' - clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. *'It's Bookazine Partytime' - the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. *'It's Partytime Online' - It;s Partytime's official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. Studios used by It's Partytime *IBC Studios in Broadcast City (2013–present) See also * IBC launches a Sunday musical variety show It's Partytime * IBC’s 53rd Anniversary Station ID to be Launched in ‘It's Partytime′ * IBC’s 53rd Anniversary Station ID – World Premiere (Video) * Dingdong Avanzado is a Kapinoy star * It's Partytime celebrater in K-POP fans this Sunday * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * It's Partytime on Facebook * It's Partytime on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series